How Could You!
by StockinCutie
Summary: "Why? Who is this woman!" I questioned. "I can't tell..." Naru looked down and away. "Just divorce her!" the woman said, with a snob voice. "We have a child, HOW COULD YOU!"
1. Chapter 1

**It came as an idea, I was playing this game called Happy Wheels, and the plot was that- oh you know what, just read!**

Mai's POV

I played around with my finger as my worried expression grew and grew even more by time passes by. "Naru hasn't come back...is he ok..." I felt my heart pound at the thought of him being hurt.

_Me and Naru have been married for 2 years now, it's hard to believe we actually became married! And it's embarrassing to saw it, but yes we became lovers. But recently he has been leaving home rather quickly, and it wasn't even for work! It worries me dearly... And we have a child here too, Aoi!_

My worried-self became more anger-filled. "I should go check up on Aoi..." I whispered, walking up to a pink door.

I knocked softly and opened the door. "Aoi?" I looked at her, she's only 6. Her black ponytails quickly flew up and she ran toward me. "You really do resemble daddy" I laughed. "Mommy~!" She hugged me even tighter, she looked up at me with her big smile and adorable grey eyes. "Since it's only afternoon, how about we take a visit to my job? You can see Big Monk!" I suggested happily, and of course Aoi nodded quickly, with a happy smile.

At SPR

"Hello~" I asked to see if anyone was here. "Hey kiddo!" Monk appeared to give me a great big hug. "Aoi, attack!" I signaled, and Aoi pounced on Monk as he fell to the ground. "Mean..." he sulked. "Sorry, it's just that Aoi wanted a hug too, children come first after all" I winked and stuck my tongue out playfully and skipped to the kitchen.

I saw Ayako and Masako frustrating to make some decent tea. "Miss Matsuzaki it just doesn't taste right!" Masako complained, sipping another cup of tea, which she spitted out as soon as possible. "I'll makes some tea from here" I stepped in and then Masako gave a slight smile. And Ayako gave a sigh of relief.

I poured the boiled water, dipped the tea bag, and sugared it with honey. I opened the door which lead to the main room and I smiled as bright as I can. "Hey guys, after I'm done helping Aoi fall asleep, can we talk?" Mai asked worriedly, and the others completely agreed.

A few minutes passed and Aoi had wrapped her hands around my neck, as I rubbed her soft hair to sleep. "Ok, let me explain...Naru has been disappearing and reappearing lately. He leaves early in the morning, and comes back late at night...And he never even says anything to me..I have to keep on trying to soothe Aoi to sleep because she misses him...I'm becoming really worried...What should I do..." Mai had sudden tears flowing down her cheeks that she could not stop. "Please...I need help..." I sobbed and tried to wipe my tears. "Well, that bastard should know better, to not leave his wife and child alone and worried. I think you should go home now and wait to confront him" Ayako said, and the others slowly agreed. "You're right...I'll be going now..." I gave a shaky smile and stood, with my hands wrapped around the small child. "If he refuses to explain, just remember you always have Uncle Monk" Monk leaped in for a hug, but I quickly put my index finger by my lip and I whispered "Shh" "Oh right, sorry!" Monk rubbed the back of his head laughing slightly.

I finally made it back home in peace and rested Aoi on her pillow, as I covered her up in her pink comforter. I wiped my sad face and put on a more serious and stern face. I stomped downstairs with my pajama dress on and sat on the living room couch.

1 hour

2 hours

3 hours

The door opened. It was 1:00 AM, ONE O' CLOCK, OH NARU WHEN I FIGURE OUT WHAT'S GOING ON- My inside rant stopped when I saw Naru walked in with his top buttons un-done and a woman holding his arm. "Mai..." he whispered in shock, looking straight at her. "Naru...who...is this..." I smiled, hoping my assumptions weren't correct. "She's..." Naru looked away in shame. "Naru...I'll ask again, who is she?" I felt tears running down and I felt as if everything I depended on just left me. "She's...She's...I can't tell.." Naru had his eyes covered with his black bangs and anger was the only thing I could feel. "NARU. Who is she?! We have a child who has been constantly sobbing because of you! I demand an explanation or else...or else..." I began to argue, but stopped mid-way. "Naru-sama, who is she?" the woman asked, feeling all around MY Naru. "She's my...wife" Naru looked so depressed. "Oh I see, can't you just divorce her or something?" the girl questioned with a snob voice. 'Divorce?!' My eyes widen and I walked up to Naru.

"How could you?! Why?! I loved you so much...and you did this to me?!" I questioned, pulling his shoulders back and forth. "Aoi has been worried dead sick about you! Constantly crying, locking her self inside, and thinking we'll leave her!" I continued. "I don't want her to have what I went through!" I panted and panted, and looked at Naru. "Why.." I smiled, darkly. "Why why why?!" My eyes showed no more care in this. It had no color at all. I ran upstairs and packed everything I could, Aoi's stuffed toys, clothes, and some shoes. Oh and Aoi's uniform. I stuffed them in a bag and woke up Aoi. "Dear...It's time to visit Uncle Monk and Aunty Ayako" I gave her a reassuring smile, and held her up with my bag in my hand. "Mai please...just wait..." Naru stopped me from exiting the door. He grabbed my wrist tightly and I became visibly annoyed. "Let...me...go!" I yelled, slightly waking up Aoi. "Daddy...Welcome Home..." she looked at Naru with sleepy eyes, and smiled. "He isn't 'daddy' anymore, he's Kazuya Shibuya!" I pushed him out of the way and stomped outside.

I opened the car and softly put Aoi in the back seat with her seat-belt on. "Mommy...?" she asked worriedly. "Everything is going to be okay!" I started to drive away from home and toward Monk's home, which he shared with Ayako.

'Naru...Why'

**Depressing shiz right dere! I'll be ending here, I hope you enjoyed this oh so sad story. Review~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad some people liked the story so far... :) **

**Anyway, let's get on with the show, Banzai!**

Mai's POV

After explaining to Ayako and Monk what happened, I had to put Aoi back to sleep and contain Monk from killing someone. I tried to say 'I'm fine' but it didn't work, I locked myself inside the bedroom and curled up in a corner.

Of course, how does anyone expect me to react? Seeing someone I cared and loved for so deeply, slept with another woman, and then come to our home with her... It kills me to think Kazuya would do that... I wish everything in the world would just stop.

"Take away my pain.." I whispered softly, laughing. "Take it away..." I stood up looking around for the drawer, laughing harder. "I want...to...die-" I paused, what am I thinking? Tears started to fall, and I covered my face with my two hands. "Is this...what happens, when everything you love just leaves..." I opened the drawer and took out a knife. "I don't want to do this..Yet I feel as if everything would be put to an end if I did..." My eyes started to turn grey and a large smile appeared. "This is so wonderful, so so wonderful!" I praised. I took out a lighter and broke it.

I lit the room on fire and inhaled the dark smoke that was flooding me away. "The orange flames seems so pretty!" I laughed maliciously and I felt everything blacking out, and hearing knocking sounds on the door.

I screamed in agony as I sat up from my bed, Ayako and Monk by my side. "TAKE AWAY...THE PAIN.." I yelled painfully. "Mai you need to calm down..." Ayako put her hand on my shoulder, and I started to calm down a little. "I had...a horrible nightmare...I was committing suicide...And I was planning to take down everyone with me...I kept laughing...and then everything blacked out...knocking..." The tears I was trying to hold why talking finally busted out. "Mai it's ok, tomorrow we'll confront Naru and get him back!" Ayako smiles, which seemed more like a devil's grin instead of a happy-go-lucky smile.

Normal POV, I Had to, I keep putting Mai screamed in agony, instead of I screamed in agony so~

"R-right...Can you bring Aoi here..." Mai asked, but looked beside her to see Aoi clinging to her. "Oh..she got here before..." Mai laughed a little and curled into her blankets. "Good night..." Mai whispered silently and fell asleep..

In the valley of the dolls we sleep, we sleep...

Got a hole inside of me, of, me.

Born with a void, hard to destroy with love, or hope

Built with a heart, broken from the start and now

I die slow...

_Mai heard a song replaying, as if it was playing for a long time. "We don't have a case...So how..." Mai wondered, looking to her left and saw Gene there. "Ohh! Gene!" Mai smiled happily, but his frown was still there. "What's wrong?" Mai asked worriedly. "I'm not sad of sort...I'm mad at my brother" Gene seemed so mad I could feel the dark aura around him. "Calm down...I mean he was a jerk to begin with...This shouldn't come as a shock" Mai tried to laugh, but looked down instead. "I swear on my life as a ghost, if he has a stupid reason for something as always, I would literally haunt a family to death" Gene growled, which made Mai shiver. "Uh...Don't do that Gene..." Mai convinced. "It's time to wake up" Gene smiled a little, and Mai couldn't help but smile back. _

Mai's POV, I know, I'm switching alot..

Light was bright on my face, I felt as if everything that happened with Naru just disappeared. "Aoi, let's eat some breakfast and take a visit to my job" I woke Aoi up who was cuddling her stuffed bear. "Aoi, do you want to be home alone?" I jokingly warned. "I'M UP!" Aoi whined. "Ok! Let's get ready for the day, right?" I cheered. "Yes yes! Right!" Aoi cheered back. "A long...stressful day..." I mumbled

8:00 AM

"Sorry I'm late!" I yelled, walking inside the office. I spotted Naru again, who was reading a book. "Hello Mai.." he greeted coldly, not even making contact with me. "Kazuya...I'm feeling alot better then last night, so I'm going to ask, can you explain who that woman was?" I smiled, trying to hide the pain I was feeling. "She's...a...client..." Naru whispered. "So, you had a fling with one of our clients? Interesting..." I went to thinking pose, and continued "So why did you do it?" "I..." he began, but seemed that he couldn't continue. "I see, you wanted to see me cry. It brings you happiness? Truth is, you don't love me" Mai hid her face with her brown bangs. "Mai you know damn well that's not the case" Naru stood up from his chair, and banging his hands on the table. "Well funny that seems like the case...Now tell me why Kazuya..." I asked again, my voice trembling. "I can't say!" he complained. "Daddy..." Aoi walked up to him, sadness in her eyes. "Why is mommy...so..." She looked up to Naru and started to tear up. "Daddy~" Aoi whined, running toward him. She gave him a big hug, which startled me a little. 'Has...she left me too?' I thought in pain. "Aoi..." I began, but found no words coming out my mouth. "I'll..be..back..!" I said slowly yet loudly, and ran out the room. I heard Naru call my name, but why should I listen to him?

Naru's POV

I need to go get Mai before she does something more stupid. But how should I approach her, say 'I'm sorry, but the reason why I slept with that woman was because...' I can't even admit to myself that I betrayed her, I was just at the bar a few weeks ago and that lady kept coming on to me. After countless days of trying to ignore her at that bar, she finally got me when I was weak and had a strong scent of alcohol. If I could just explain that to Mai...

All of a sudden, I heard screams from outside. "Dear God!" I heard I man yell. "Mai..." I turned to the window quickly and opened it. As soon as my eyes hit the body that laid on the street outside, covered in blood. My whole sanity, calmness, my stoic face, shattered. I ran outside, as fast as I can. I didn't even realize I could run this fast.

I immediately stopped on the short heels of my shoes, to see the woman standing there, grinning widely. "Kazuya-sama, where are you~ going?" she questioned, putting her hands on my chest. "I would advise you to let go" I tried to escape from the woman's grip on my wrist, but surprisingly, she's tuff. "My name Kira Suzumaki, your parents had made me come here to marry you, Oliver Davis" her smirk was so dark, and her long blonde hair whipped as she came closer and closer. She slid her hands down south. I flinched, thinking, maybe this is better for me. My wife is three seconds away from dying so what's the point? But then, I pushed the girl away and ran out the door, for two reasons. One, to get away from being raped. Two, for my wife who is literally holding on to the string of that heavenly place. I was finally at the scene, which I immediately fell to the ground to see. A woman's body ran over, blood scattered like little pieces of raindrops that collide together to form big puddles. So disgusting, horrible, vile, loathsome. It was as if everything in my stomach fell right out, which of course happened. I threw up and tried to contain in holding my mouth in. I heard voices like Miss Matsuzaki, Miss Hara, John, Monk and maybe Yasu or Lin, but it was as if everything and everyone had faded away from piece to piece.

"This is what happens when you ignore me" a heard a female voice said, which sounded alot like... "Ki...ra" I softly and slowly yelled. "Yes, my sweet dear...?" she wrapped her arms around my stomach, bending down. "Why did...my parents do this" I questioned. "They thought that if you had found someone more beautiful, more rich, and more mature, it would bring up their family name. And they found, me" she replied happily yet coldly. "I need...to sleep..." I fainted into darkness and everything around me left.

Mai's POV

It hurts...so bad, I woke up in a white room, and the curtains flowing. The wind felt so nice yet so painful on my face. Bandages wrapped around my body, and i felt it wrapped around my face, only my eyes seen. "Oh..." I remember...I got...hit...And it was after me and Naru...had an argument. Just thinking about it makes me feel like my wounds were opening up. "Is this...how it feels...to die..." I questioned, but only silence answered me. "No matter what he does...he still makes me love him...How does he do that?" I sighed, digging back into the white blanket.

"I wonder where everyone else is...I bet they didn't come yet...I couldn't have been asleep for that long..." I Wondered, putting my index finger on my cheek. "No, you were in a coma for a month, Miss Taniyama" A doctor walked in, with a strict looking face and a pair of glasses on. "What...a month?!" I suddenly felt my heart pound and everything around me kept shaking. "You seem to have a disorder in your mind, due to trauma. I asked your friends and countless things has been going on..." he said, but then continues "Your parents both died when you were little, your husband has been playing with your heart, your child is worried sick and she is more sad then a sad rainy day. And even more things has happened ever since you joined that job of yours." he looked at his notebook, reading all my traumas. "I suggest you quit, ASAP"

My eyes widened in pain and shock, my heart felt like it was going to shatter due to how fast it was pounding, I clutched my arms in a hugging position and brought my legs to my chest. "It might be hard to accept, you have been there for 9 years in total, 16 to 25 years old. But you must, if you want to loose your life, because driven to insanity, driven to foul play, and driven to..extreme measures..." he warned, and he walked away before he said "You can unwrap some of those bandages, good bye, Miss Taniyama"

I wrapped off my face bandages quickly and ripped off the ones of my arms and legs. I put on a robe and opened the door to the hallway. 'I wonder if I go see the visitor section, I could see the rest...' I wondered, and walked toward the door that said in big letters "VISITOR ROOM"

It was a big room, with a counter at the top right, and chairs in small sections, with walls separating from other small sections. People could be seen sleeping with pillows in their hand, others listening to music or looking at the television. I saw a certain group of people, which immediately wiped me of my sorrows. "Hey!" I called out to them, but they seem to busy chatting with... "Naru..." I whispered... I ran to them and stopped when I saw a blonde girl clinging to Naru. "This is the same girl as before..."

Normal POV

Mai stayed silent to hear what was going on, but was caught by Masako's swift eyes. "Mai!" the girl jumped on Mai and cried the tears of happiness. "Hey everyone..." I said sadly... "I might...no I have...to quit...We can rejoice later but this is serious..." Mai said in a stern voice, and a serious face.

**I'm going to have to stop here, because if I continued, I would make this a 30000000 word one shot! and I wanna put it in chapters!**

**I'm really, really happy people like this...I mean, this story might be as popular as one of my stories, Rivals! :))) Anyway, this is just "the peace before the real storm happens" or something...**


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE FORGIVE ME. 3 PLEASES FOR 3 THINGS.**

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME CUZ I UPDATED LATE CUZ I LOST INTREST BUT NOW I HAVE INTEREST **

**PLEASE LISTEN, THE INSPIRATION FEELING WILL NOT BE COMPLETE, Go on youtube and search up Hollywood Undead Paradise lost**

**PLEASEEEEEE DO ITTTT**

**Ok now that I've got that out of the way, let the show begin! :3**

* * *

_So watch my chest heave_  
_ As this last breath leaves me_  
_ I am trying to be_  
_ What you're dying to see_

I cupped my tea silently and trembled. A week has passed since I had, more like forced, to quit S.P.R. But isn't it better that way?

_ I feel like "Hell man,_  
_ Can't take this anymore._  
_ This heart breaks_  
_ This is life that's so thankless,_  
_ How could he just forsake us?_

I looked in the corner of my eyes, sitting on the couch still not stopping my trembles. Aoi was there, holding a stuffed toy with her night gown on, with a sad expression on her face.

_Breaks us he makes us  
Hate us he gave us  
Nothing but no trust  
And I am so fucked up  
So let this gun bond us  
Let's hide by this lust  
And once we are just dust  
He'll know that he loved us_

I dropped my tea cup and threw it to the ground and ran to the kitchen. The rather sharp knife pleased me.

_Let it all burn_  
_ I will burn first_  
_ God I've tried, am I lost in your eyes?_

I held it, tightly. Aiming at my stomach, I did it.

_Just let me burn,  
It's what I deserve.  
God I've lied, am I lost in your eyes?_

Each stab seemed to hurt more and more. I fell to the ground with blood spreading over me. Was it the scary memories of the cases I used to go on with **him**?

I closed my eyes, am I dying?

* * *

Back to square one again, my stomach wrapped in white bandages. Did I really just try to commit suicide? I stood, but quickly clenched my stomach. It hurts even more. The door opened, to reveal the same doctor. "Hello..." he said and placed a glass of water on the table with some pills by the side. "Take it" was all he said and he walked away. A few seconds after the SPR arrived. Naru was there, he was always there. The glass of water I was trying to drink broke inside my hands. Yes I was holding it that hard. "Ah Mai!" Ayako ran toward me with some bandages in her hand. "Mon help me take the shards of glass away from her" She started to pick up small pieces of glass in her hand.

"Geez Mai be more careful!" My hands were wrapped around in the middle. "Hello everyone, how are you" I avoided eye contact but I guess I was sorta...happy to see my family. "WORRIED! You almost made my heart stop when the doctor said you might not make it!" Monk held his heart as if he was heartbroken. I should be in that position. "I...don't know anymore." I finally got off the bed, and stared at Naru. "Has my hair grown longer?" I asked him, and he seemed confused. "Has my breasts grown?" I continued, and held my chest. "Has my eyes gotten more devilish or good looking?"

"Mai what are you talking about?" Naru crossed his arms together and rested his back on the wall. "I'm trying my best. The woman, was she sexy? A freak in the sheets? More curves? I would do anything to be like her if it pleases you...!" I began.

"I'll do anything, kill, become something that a woman would never become,jst, please love me again! I understand I'm so freaking plain I have a fucked up mind with like what A cup as bra size. All I do is cook and clean. My brown hair and brown eyes must not please you! I'll go through eye surgery breast surgery ANY surgery just to be happy with you!" I panted and panted.

"Mai..." he whispered, but he turned down his head and walked out the room. "Mai please, you have a fever growing..." Ayako placed her hand on my head and I shook it off.

"Tell the doctor I'll be leaving" I opened a white bag which had my old clothes inside and walked into the bathroom.

A few minutes passed and I walked out with a skinny pants on and a loose black tank top which revealed my belly. I busted open the door of the hospital and I could just smell the blood already.

I will find that girl, and I will kill her.

**DUN DUN DUNNNN**

**Will Mai really or even ever find that woman! The woman known as Kira Suzumaki! And the woman who had looove time with Naru! :D**

Preview of what might happen:

"Naru, has this pleased you enough?" I smiled at him. His face full of confusion. "Does this not make you happy? I did it for you!" I yelled.

"Love me Love me LOVE ME NARU!" I felt my body around me become hot. "No..." he answered.

What did he just say?


	4. Chapter 4

**BEEN A LONG TIME, TOP OF THE AFTERNOON TO YA! **

**Kay so Attack on Titan got me by a collar and it doesn't plan to let go so I've been in "Screw everything, just focus on this" mode. **

**BUT NOW I'VE BEEN WANTING TO UPDATE THIS FOR LIKE... 4-5 minutes *cough***

**So I just ate some mini vanilla sandwich crèmes cookies and I have a mini sugar rush so yeah let's get started. Oh and by the way, by the bottom contains some, messy gore features. **

**I'm still hesitating if Naru should know about Mai or not...**

* * *

"Kira...Suzumaki..." I grinded my teeth tightly as I typed more and more on the computer. The lights inside my room was off and bags of chips and I bit my nails in frustration. Papers was scattered on my desk and a cup of coffee slightly stained. "Dammit, why is this all the information they give us?" I stood, and hesitantly turned on the lights. I have been involved in the dark for 2 days straight, hunting for the girl.

The lights was so bright I had to crouch down and cover myself. I slightly, and then completely opened my eyes in a slow manner. I looked around, and was amazed at how much mess was in my room. "Well all that matters is that I found that girl, Kira..." I licked my lips devilishly and turned to my closet. "I'll clean later, but first, I need to schedule a meeting with Miss Suzumaki" I smiled and picked out the outfit that, he, bought me.

**I really hate to explain things but here goes nothing **

A white, sleeved blouse that had cuffs at the end, in the middle hand definite frills. After I putted that on, I slowly fitted on a sleeveless black dress that stopped at the top of my shoulders, the dress itself ended above my knees. In the middle it had an equal amount of gold buttons on each side.

I cut my hair so that it stopped below my ears, just like before. I pulled out some black flats with bows on the top and just placed some makeup on my face, just to look a tad bit more prettier. I look pretty, don't I? Naru~ I skipped towards the kitchen and opened the knife drawer. "What knife to use, what knife to use!" I intertwined my hands together happily as I began thinking. "A human autopsy! I'll dissect her! Yay fun fun!" I closed the drawer and pulled out a hammer, and stuffed it in my purse. "My name is now, Alice... Good name, Mai!" I laughed

The small heels on my shoes clapped each time I walked. "Oh Naru, I love you in such an idiotic way. That's why I would kill just about anyone, only and forever you" I smiled devilishly and hailed a cab. I entered and waved 50 dollars in the cab driver's face. "Smack dab at the Suzumaki Residence, thank you" he stepped on it and I opened the window and the air made my hair fly.

...2 hours. What? Her house is pretty far away...

A white large mansion that resembled the White house instead of a rich snob's house. It literally lit up and the flowers there were divine. There were large gates, and then a street, and over that was a deep abandoned woods. "Thank you very much" I paid the driver and before I turned he called out to me. "This isn't enough, maybe you could pay something more, touchy?" the man gave a smirk that just made me smile. "Of course, just now" I walked over to his cab door and took out the hammer. "Night night, sweet dreams" I gave him an evil grin. I knocked him out cold and pulled him towards the woods. "This is goodbye, thanks for the ride, and the car too" I shot the unconscious body a cold glare, and a frown strikes my face. I pushed him down a steep hill, that led to a old, musty lake which was by now infected by bacteria.

"That's that, let's go" I walked over to the mansion with my bag in my hand, and wiped off the beads of sweat on my face. The gate opened and I waltzed by the door, knocking patiently. The door was released open, and revealed a maid with black hair. "Welcome, Miss Alice" I walked inside and admired the lights. There were two stairs that had a red lining carpet on it, and both led upstairs. "Please, the door to Young Mistress is right on your left upstairs" the maid curtseyed and I smiled at her.

I went upstairs quietly and knocked on the door, which I really just wanted to break down already. "State your name and reason for being here" a very strict female voice instructed. "My name is Alice, and I'm here for the meeting" The door immediately opened to reveal a very pretty girl, which was soon going to be my prey. Blonde hair with big blue eyes, and her outfit was a knee high blue dress with lace gloves. She didn't have shoes but she had these ugg like fluff slippers. "Nice to meet you, Miss Alice!" she pulled me inside and sat me down on the couch. She placed two teacups and pieces of vanilla cake with a strawberry on each.

I stared at the table that separated me from the girl who did it with my husband. "How old are you, Miss Suzumaki?" I smiled at her. "Please, stop with the formality. Call me Kira, kay? And I'm 27" she blushed. "I'm 26, so that makes you a sama! Hmm? Kira-sama~" I laughed as she just shook her head, embarrassed. "No no! You're much prettier, Alice-san!" She made me myself a tad bit shy too, and I just giggled. "So, do you know who Oliver Davis is?" I shot her an invisible glare as she just jumped for a second. "Yes I have..." she held her tea cup in between her hands, and I could see it slightly shaking due to her trembling. "I heard he and his wife has been in an disagreement, what a pity!" I laughed, grinning at how much her shaking escalated. "I'm so curious, who would dare interrupt their happy life..." I slowly reached towards my bag, taking the chance since she was looking down at her tea. "So very curious..." My voice deepened into a dark mist and held the hammer behind my back as I sat next to her.

"It's okay, I know it's not you" I hugged her and she had her head in my large chest, but in my other hand I was raising my weapon high in the air "Because, you would already be dead" I slammed her head with the hammer and she was knocked out cold. I wiped off any blood, and before I picked her up by wrapping her shoulder around my neck, I packed my things and cleaned any evidence.

I convinced the maid that we just had a few drinks, and got her permission to meet my daughter at my house.

...Mai's House...

I watched peacefully as Kira's eyes slowly opened, and she began to flail as I nailed her hands to the floor. "Ooo! You really are pretty, Alice-sama!" I shrugged off her hair that was by her face. "What should I do first? I'll start with the abdomen, and then slowly, start with the top, I'm making an autopsy you see" I enlightened her on at least some information. The white fabric wrapped around her mouth kept her from saying anything, but she was definitely muffling in a panicking voice, and her eyes were completely dilated. "Well let's begin, shall we?" I slapped on some blue gloves and took out a dissecting kit.

The muffles became more louder but I didn't care. "This is what happens, when you touch my Naru..." I slowly (**and the gore shall kick in**) and painfully, stuck the knife in her lower stomach, and I could see her struggling face by the corner of my eye, and made me smile even more. I turned directions and sliced a perfect square layer of her skin out. I looked at her and she looked like she was in so much pain, I can't even write it out without not properly describing it. "Oh! So you think this is painful? Well here, I'll SHOW you painful" I warned her, my ear splitting grin. I began stuffing my hands inside and pulled out some of her organs. I saw her eyes turn red and began to cry uncontrollably. "YOU SEE HOW YOU'RE CRYING NOW, THOSE ARE MY TEARS. GIVE IT BACK" I screamed at her and dropped all her inner things and ran towards her. I took back the knife and stabbed in in her eye, repeating it over and over until it just became a soupy mixture of blood. "Next, the tongue" I ripped off the tie that bounded her mouth and stuffed my hands inside before she could start screaming. "Here you go, you don't need to speak anymore" I slashed her tongue off and I felt vibrations of her scream. "Ohh! Since I'm already inside your mouth, can I continue towards your stomach, and I can see my hand right inside that square hole I made?" she shook her head quickly as if begging. "I'll take that as a yes" Though, I ignored her and continued to stick my hand inside her throat, and pass her heart which I felt was barely beating, and finally, after sticking my whole arm inside, I saw it on the other side and began to laugh.

"Hee hee, AH~ HAHAHAHA!" I pulled it out and Kira began gagging. "I'm surprised you haven't thrown up yet, oh I have an idea! I'll rip out your stomach, and then you won't vomit" I crawled back to the hole, and began to rip out her stomach. Her screams made me jump so I stuffed a layer of her inner body parts inside her mouth to choke on them. "Now shut up" I glared at her and continued my job and finally, it was out.

I dug inside her mouth and pulled out her organs, and she began to throw up blood. "Interesting, I'm having a lot of fun right now, just as you had fun with my husband, **Kira Suzumaki.**" I continued to rip her up piece by piece, and slowly painfully she died.

...

I placed the finished autopsy on the table, her blue eyes turned into pure white, and her arms and legs were removed, along with her insides, her heart her organs, her stomach. Even her brains... "I'll just stuff all this mess in a bucket, and throw it out where no one can find it. Wait no! I'll place her body and insides by Naru's door~ Maybe he'll learn something" I proceeded with this plan, and after wiping off the blood stains everywhere and organized everything, I used the same cab to drive down to his house. I sat the Kira Autopsy by the front door and the bucket of blood and insides next to it, and knocked a few times. I ran towards the cab and drove off somewhere, but I can watch in a safe distance.

I watched as Naru opened the door, and the horrid expression on his face made me smile. He screamed in agony, full of terror, and soon his mother and father called 9 1 1.

"Naru~ Naru! You're such a handsome man, I would kill anyone just and only you"

* * *

**And so, the sugar rush has calmed down and the chapter is finished. **

**Review~ **


End file.
